Dangerous Games and Hopeless Romantics
by Crimsonphoenix271
Summary: Yaoi - The Ministry aren't trusting Dumbledore with the protection of the Triwizard Tournement, so their sending their own peotectors. In comes Naruto group, sent to help diplomatic relations with the Outside. And maybe to make a side trip to see an old friend who may or may not be more. BadDumble GoodVoldy NarutoXSeverus, SasukeXGaara, HarryxDraco Drarry
1. Chapter 1  Foreboading Feelings

_Yep another story, for all you cheerful readers of mine, it's been annoying me that there is so few  
>Naruto X Severus pairing, as I myself have only found one, so I decided that it was high time that I wrote one myself, so hears the beginning for you all.<em>

_Yes it is mainly Yaoi pairings with some Hetro thrown into the mix._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto._

_Harry 15years, Sev34years, Naruto19years_

"_Japanese"  
><em>**"Jutsu/Spells"**

Onto the chapter.

Chapter One – Foreboding Feelings  
>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<p>

"_Your mission is to protect the school from outside interferences as the Triwizard Tournament is held. No you may not participate."_ The blonde lady said to the orange clothed boy who had raised his hand; he pulled it down with a pout_. "I know this is a year-long mission and you will miss your friends. But this is a very important mission and you had better complete it properly. Your leader will be the Gaki." _Said person opened their mouth to respond but a glare stopped him, while the others wondered how he had gained the position as he was probably the least reliable out of all of them. _"This is only because he has deep understanding of the situation and the language, he also knows the people that you're going to meet." _The others nodded in understanding.

"_Hey isn't 'He' there?" _Cerulean eyes glinted mischievously; smirking in a way that most knew was dangerous. Some even felt sorry for the person who that look was directed to. In another place a pale looking man felt a shiver down his spine. "_Don't annoy him too much, please. I don't really want to patch you up again." Tsunade said sternly, "Hai, Hai it's been 3 years, oh this is going to be fun." _The blond 19 year old chuckled as he walked out the room to get prepared, leaving the people in the room with more questions than answers.

"_Okay, as he didn't tell you anything I will explain. The school is 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and is located in Scotland, yes that is outside the Elemental Countries. This will be the first group assignment this large 'Outside' so there is quite a lot running on the success of this mission. Not only is it to show that we can be trusted but also to negotiate a treaty with one of the main powers 'Outside'. That will be the Gaki's main objective." _ She ignored the looks questioning her sanity and took out some scrolls.

After handing them to all present she continued. _"He already knows what he has to do, your main objective is to protect the school and try to control the brat. It won't be easy since_ _he has an old friend there." _ Everyone in the room understood what this meant, the blond wasn't one for weak friendships and if he was this happy about it there was no way he was going to be professional, ah this job just lived up to its S-Rank. How the hell were they going to live through this?

"_You leave in 2 days so go get packed, and try to learn as much English as possible." _She said, the others disappearing fast. The only one in the room left was looking at her, black eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"This will be your first mission out of parole, if you stuff this up then there is little I can do for you in front of the Council . The only reason you're allowed to go is because the brat stuck his neck out for you, almost completely ruining his chances of ever getting on their good side so you better be grateful." _The eyes lowered gratefully as he used 'body flicker', understanding what this meant, it was also another reason why he held a debt for the boy, one that he will never complete. If he had waited any longer he would have heard her mutter to someone who wasn't actually there.

"_You are the one I'm trusting to the most, he has been through enough and anything more could break him. No one understands how much that boy has gone through, how much he has given or if there is anything left to give. I'm leaving him in your hands you git, so just be careful with him."_

* * *

><p>Severus wasn't sure what was going to happen but it defiantly wasn't going to be good. Yesterday was the last student free day and he had been lucky to set up all his lessons. Dumbledore was acting strangely and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to have gained a confused tint to them. How the man stayed so irritating was knowledge only known to Salazar. At dinner last night he had felt a foreboding shiver and had almost covered himself with soup. He just hoped that whatever happened this year wasn't going to cause chaos, especially with the Tournament going on. Oh who was he kidding, this was going to be the worst so far.<p>

He looked over at the only picture in his room, it was a small one and didn't move but it was obviously well cared for. The wooden frame was polished and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere near it. It was of him and a blond boy standing next to each other. He smiled fondly and went back to marking his work; maybe this year wouldn't be too bad.

"Let's just hope that Potter doesn't get involved with this, but knowing his luck it's only a matter of time." He sighed as he rubbed his temple. He looked over at the parchment in his hands. Grinning evilly he picked up the red ink.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked worriedly at the parchment in front of him, not really liking the situation at all. Not only had the Ministry stuck their grubby little hands into the security for the Triwizard Tournament but they were putting them not under the control of the headmaster as was usual but under the command of Minerva, the Deputy Headmistress. Another troubling fact was that there was little to know knowledge of these people in his archives, just who were these people?<p>

He just hoped that Harry would continue to follow his lead in all of this, especially since he was going to enter Harry into the competition, the boy really needed the experience. Oh well, it's all for The Greater Good. Now if only the ministry would stop interfering in all of his plans. How was he expected to save the world if no-one would let him do what he had to?

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall looked at the post-it like note that had appeared on her desk in a flash of green fire, not the usual red that represented the Headmasters phoenix. Green was ministry business and not something she normally saw on a day-to-day basis. Hesitantly, she reached out, wondering if there were any hexes on the tiny thing. Deciding to try her luck she picked it up softly.<p>

_To Professor Minerva McGonagall-  
>It has come to our attention that Headmaster Dumbledore<br>is willing to hold the Triwizard Tournament to enhance the foreign  
>relations we have with the other countries. We are sending a group to<br>help with the protections, and we hope you will be welcoming to them.  
>We are also placing you in charge of them.<em>

_Amelia Bones  
>Ministry of Magic<em>

"Well that explains the confusion of the last couple of day..." she muttered irritably to herself, but at least one mystery has solved its self. She sighed and conjured a glass of firewiskey.

* * *

><p>Harry looked out of the moving Hogwarts Express, having left Hermione and Ron arguing back in the last room he had occupied. They had once again been arguing about the unfairness of how magical creatures were treated and the meaning of the label 'dark' he had left them with a slight headache and some mismatched thoughts. If something that killed humans and humanoids was dark then what had he become when he killed Quirrell? Dumbledore had said it was inevitable and the being possessed by the Dark Lord had cut back on his life anyway, but wouldn't that still make him dark? But not evil?<p>

Harry pinched his nose, imitating his professor unconsciously, trying to wean of the oncoming headache. Ever since coming to the Wizarding World he had seen firsthand the uncontrollable biased views that everyone had of each other- 'These people are dark, so their evil.' or 'He's our saviour, the chosen child!' In the end enough was enough. It was also extremely obvious that Dumbledore follows the 'do as I say not as I do' line. Just look at the Slytherins, not only are the ganged up on by the other 3 houses but they are, in some places, known as junior death eaters. It was no surprise that they lashed out against everyone else. Even the teachers were against them, giving out more points for other houses and taking a high amount from them, Snape was acting like the balancing weight. Wow that was almost a kind thought about the snappy man.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, the headache was once again gaining strength. It hadn't been this bad at the Dursley's, even with everything that had happened over the holiday. "-ter, Potter, POTTER!" He glanced up in surprise at the soft face of his... something. He raised an eyebrow in response, wondering what the boy wanted.

* * *

><p>Draco looked down at the beautiful green eyes that were looking up at him in confusion, and yes they were pretty, a dark emerald green, long black lashes on the yummy tanned ski- ok going of track here.<p>

He had been looking for an empty room and had opened a completely silent one which normally meant that it was empty but had seen Potter with his head thrown back on the soft seat and rubbing his nose in an extremely familiar fashion to his god-father, absently he wondered when Potter had spent enough time around Severus to picked it up. Detention, that was the only thing that came to mind.

"Bloody Hell Potter, can't you leave me in peace for once," He muttered irritably, wondering why he had this sort of luck, "Hey Potter." ...No answer, cue eye twitch, try again. "Potter, Potter, POTTER!" Ah, answering flicker of recognition, and a raised eyebrow. Well isn't that's a familiar response, just on the wrong person.

Draco watched as Potter raised him arms in a stretch, his shirt moving with the movement. Draco licked his lips lightly, wondering what his skin would feel like, flushed red, as he arched up under him, making such wonderful sounds and the tightness- He once again cut of his thoughts hoping to retain some composure in front of the beautiful person in front of him but none of that really help with the tightness he felt in his pants or the slightly glazed look that he knew was in his eyes.

He looked away from the speculating look in Harry's – POTTER'S eyes, and looked towards the window. "We should start getting ready; it's almost time to arrive." Potter nodded in recognition and started pulling the oversized jumper over his head the shirt once again going with it. Draco blushed and hurriedly turned around, not wanting to jump the oblivious boy behind him.

Pulling his own shirt off, he summoned his robes and threw them on. Turning around as he smoothed the slight creases, and got a slight look tanned skin. Regaining the slight wander his mind had left on, he sat down on the free seat and directed his attention to watching the passing trees and ignoring the curious look sent towards him as Potter brought out his potions book - wait what?

* * *

><p>Harry ignored the shocked reaction from Malfoy and tried to study as much of the book in front of him as he could before Ron dragged him away to play chess, even Hermione seemed to put him away every time he tried to study, which that in its self was completely unusual. If Malfoy tried to stop him or distract him he was going to throw the potions book at his head, hard.<p>

He had decided that he was going to try and do his best this year and not have a copy of the last three years. First year, although it was obviously a test of some sort for him or Dumbledore and the teachers didn't really know what protection was. The only one that was somewhat difficult was Professor Snape's riddle, but why not just let the person try to find the antidote themselves or not have one there at all.

Second year was just pathetic, not only was there no notice towards the Aurors or the Ministry but even the teachers just acted normal, once again Professor Snape was the one of the only noticeable teachers who had a reaction to the danger the students had been placed in. Professor McGonagall was also visible upset over the petrifaction of students in the school.

The Headmaster barely even made an appearance to the students or any mention of the giant snake that was terrorising the school. And even when he had brought up Ginny there was very little concern over her health, only about what had happened in the chamber of secrets. There was also something tickling at the back of his head about the meeting with Tom Riddle, something really didn't add up.

Then there was last year not only was the school being protected by Dementors, save their soul sucking souls and his godfather's escape from the most protected prison in the Wizarding World. The danger that they had put the students in was extreme, at least half of them had had something horrific or nightmarish happen them.

He glanced at the blonde opposite him, from what he had heard, Harry wasn't the only one on the train that had fainted on the trip. He wondered what had happened to cause such a reaction in the stoic ice prince of Slytherin. That was also something to think of.

Harry glanced down at the long forgotten potions book in his lap and sighed, if he kept on getting distracted nothing was ever going to be done about his school mark. Or Professors idea that he was an attention seeking brat. He went back to reading the uses of dragon blood.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had a small smile on her lips as she watched the group line up in front of her. Shikamaru, his eyes half lidded from sleep was first, exactly on time as always, even if the first thing he did was collapse into the chair. After him was Neji, a completely controlled look on his face showing the emotion training that all Hyuuga went through, he stayed near the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Next was Hinata, who was going as the trained medic for the team, she had started her training at 15 and had never looked back. Sakura would have also gone but someone had to stay in charge of the hospital.<p>

Suddenly the door burst open, an irate Sasuke dragging a stumbling Kakashi behind him. It looks like he would be on time this time around._ "Where's Naruto?" _She asked as one was not without the other normally, but as he was about to answer the aforementioned blonde came rushing into the room holding a bulging bag of sealing scrolls. _"Had to get these." _He answered the silent question that was permeating the air.

"_Ok, so now we are waiting for one more."_ Cue cheeky grin and confused and questioning looks, but she was saved by a swirl on sand that revealed the red head that she had been waiting on._ "Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage, will be joining you on your mission to enhance the relationship with not only Konoha but the rest of the villages as well." _She noticed the slight pinking of the Uchida's pale face, and inwardly laughed – laughed not giggled like a yaoi fangirl, no, not at all. She caught Naruto's wink from the corner of her eye and the signing that followed it. 'They will be together before we come back.' Another gigg– laugh.

"_I hope you all have at least the basic understanding of the English language as it will be necessary to communicate will the people you will be working alongside with." _ She looked seriously from one to another, wondering exactly how much they actually knew. _"This is a portkey" _She continued as she held up large plate like object, handing it to Naruto who held it with great care. _"Everyone of you has to hold it if you want to leave and as soon as you all are ready say '_protection _'and you will leave immediately." _They all held it and repeated the word, disappearing in a vortex of spinning light, and as they left Tsunade let out a hearty laugh at the trouble and chaos they would cause.

* * *

><p>Chapter One done—<p>

Word count - 2806

Tell me what you think, please.  
>It was a lot of fun writing this and I want to see if I had the characters in character, or not to OOC for the situation. Tell me what you think of pervert Draco.<p>

Goodnight and signing off -  
>Crimsonpheonix271<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise Visit

Hello to all. Yes I know that it has been god knows how long but there was a reason. It all started with my USB shorting at the same time as my computer got wiped…and thus having to recreate the whole chapter from scratch. As you would guess this left me rather depressed as I had been 2000 words in. So it took me a while to restart it…then my computer got repaired and was away for a while…and then my other computer's software was distorted completely needing complete un-installing and re-installing…. Lets just say that on a general me and technology mix on a completely negative basis going from freezing and gliching to software failure and distortion…I feel like crying.

But as an apology to my readers, if there are any of you left, if there is something you want desperately to happen send me a message or review and tell me. It may be used, but only if it doesn't cross with any pre-determined plot line. Maybe something along the lines of character interaction, it's up to you.

Either way, welcome to chapter two.

Edit: 7/1/13 Sorry I didn't realise that the parting lines had been removed...god I hate it when Fanfiction does that...

"_Japanese"  
><em>"English"

Chapter Two – Surprise Visit

When they arrived, it was at a small office, with two people inside, one old man, whose white hair was indistinguishable from the lengthy beard. He was wearing a blinding shade of yellow robes, with moving fluorescentpink fishes. Blinking the spots from his eyes, Naruto looked at the office's other occupant; she was also quite old, though not as old as the beard man. Her greying hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She was wearing a simple black robe, making her much easier to look at than the glowing thing next to her.

He blinked, still trying to remove the dark spots dancing before his eyes, there were some colours that were no supposed to be mixed, and if he could say that then it was a definite no. He felt the others shift behind him, reminding him that he was actually hereto do something. "We are to speak to Mrs McGonagall." He spoke stiffly, trying his best to remove any accent afflicting his voice, which wasn't an easy thing to do. He was just glad that his English was still good, after all that work he had put into learning it…and all those sarcastic remarks that he got too, though they had generally been quite amusing.

Blinking back to reality he noticed that the lady had stepped forward and was introducing herself. "…am the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration professor." Seeing that he hadn't missed anything important, and he probably knew more about her that she was saying anyway, he went back to investigating the room. From the table covered in shiny, spinney objects, most of which he had no idea of what they were but they looked so cool and shiny anyway, so bright. Tearing his eyes away from them, which was rather difficult for him, he noticed the bright red…bird? Well he thought it was a bird, but not any type he had ever seen. The red feathers, tipped with his favourite orange smudged into the ends. As if sensing his interest the bird launched itself from its perch and landed on his head, almost knocking of his mask.

"_Hey be careful with that."_ He muttered, not expecting a response but receiving one in the form of a wing batting at the back of his head. Turning to glare at the bird, he saw the surprised looks the two 'magicians' had. He blinked behind the orange frog mask, tilted his head questionably as he heard his team-mates sigh. He didn't understand the situation at all.

Albus looked at the people in front of him, and what he saw unnerved him greatly. They were dressed completely in black, from the bottom of their steel-capped boots, army pants with so many pockets he couldn't count them, to a fitted shirt with long sleeves and fingerless gloves. Their hair was also covered with a black piece of cloth. The only colour he could see was the masks that they wore. An Orange Frog was in the front, a Black Crow next to him on his right and a Hawk on his left. Behind him was a Grey Dog, and slightly to the side, seeming to leave the conversation to the others was a plain Black mask, a light Blue one that had Silver Clouds, and another that was a pale Green with Pink Petals framing it.

For most of them he couldn't tell if they were male or female. The Frog was unknown, but the voice seemed male. The only ones that he knew was the male Dog as he was so tall, the female Cloud as that body was obviously female. But the others were impossible to guess but there was a high chance that the Flower was a girl, just by common sense.

"We are to speak to Mrs McGonagall" The voice was emotionless, and had no accent. It gave him no clue to who these people that the Ministry had sent to them. It was worrying him; he could tell that these people had been trained and that they were dangerous. Or at least he thought so until the Frog started wandering away while Minerva was talking, which was quite rude, especially when it came so close to his precious trinkets. He was brought out of his fear when Fawkes launched himself off of his perch to land on the Frog's head, revealing a small bit of blonde hair from under the coverings.

He heard muttering, but couldn't tell what he was saying. It definitely wasn't in English though, that he could tell easily. Whatever it was Fawkes could definitely tell what had been said, because the bird had whipped him over the head, knocking the mask forward again but not far enough to remove that mask. As the Frog man turned to see them, he heard the person's team-mates sigh and blinked as the Crow moved forward, then reached forward to pull the Frogs ear, dragging him back to the group. Albus blinked in shock, wasn't the Frog the leader there? That definitely wasn't something a subordinate would have done.

(This is a line)

Severus blinked as Fawkes appeared on his desk in a ball of fire, spilling the red ink all-over the work he had been trying to mark. Absently he spelled the mess away as he took the note in the blasted bird's claws, scowling as he read it. It was just like the sugar addicted man to ask for him when he was just enjoying himself. He shoved the pathetic piece of work, written by that wishy-washy brat of a first-year Hufflepuff aside. Sighing, he stood, collected his outer robe and left his quarters.

By the time he had reached the office he had run through every possible reason as to why he would be calling him now, and not after he had his third cup of coffee. He had only just made it too. Sighing, he told the password to the statue in front of him, wincing at how easy it was for someone to guess the man's candy based passwords - this time it was chocolate frogs, which he detested.

Upon entering the office he had to forcibly hold in a chuckle, surprising himself with the amount of amusement that he felt – it had been awhile since he had last enjoyed himself like this – the dark pleasure he felt when messing with his students did not count. The floor was covered in broken trinkets and glitter, Fawkes was flying around the room, shaking glitter all over people's heads, some of the people dressed in black, that now resembled the starry night sky more than any shadow were unsuccessfully trying to hide in the corner. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands, appearing to be trying to not break down crying. There was a Frog masked person who appeared to be dancing in the shower while Minerva had transfigured herself an umbrella and was sitting in one of the guest chairs. While his mind was trying to make sense of the scene in front of him, he was unprepared to be toppled over by the glitter covered Frog masked figure who was screaming 'Severus'.

At that everything went silent as he laid there is shock. After all it wasn't every day that Minerva and Dumbledore saw someone hugging the Potions Professor, or that the Severus was hugged. It wasn't much of a surprise to the shinobi, so the silence was broken when the Cloud and Flower mask started giggling while the one in the Raven mask sighed and shook his head. Hawk decided that enough was enough, picking up Frog by the back of his shirt and putting him down on one of the seats, or that was the plan – which was destroyed when Frog didn't want to let go.

Meanwhile Severus finally recognised the creature on top of him. "Brat, if you don't let go this instant, it won't just be your pet frogs that I add to my ingredients. Do you understand me?"

Frog mask got up, pulling the mask off his face, which lead to his teammates grumbling angrily, though they weren't that surprised that he couldn't follow simple orders. Naruto's eyes flashed in dark amusement. "So basically, you want to swallow me?" After hearing the shocked silence and seeing the oldies basically faint on the spot, a dark grin split across his face as the man across from him smirked. "Long time no see Sevvy dear, how ya been?"

(This is a line)

Minerva looked at the scene in front of her, greatly amused by the whole situation. After it became obvious that Severus had recognised the blonde person, it – the frog – had been attached to his side, never letting go of him. She had been surprised when she noticed that the blond boy in front of her was the same one in the muggle picture Severus has in his office. It had looked well cared for so she had asked once, as she had found it odd that had been the only picture he had had in his office, there hadn't even been one of Lily. His response had surprised her in its honest simplicity. "He is my close friend." Now while this from anyone else was normal, it had been Severus who said it, who never saw even his colleagues as more than a passing acquaintance.

Minerva had thought that she would finally be able to understand what it was about this person that so captivated Severus, because that was what Severus was even if he doesn't admit it, but all she saw was a continuous smiling face and an endless stream of nonsense and babble, with only half of it in English, the other in what she recognized as Japanese. She could see nothing different from the children that they surrounded themselves with on a day to day basis, though he was older, but considering that the photo was three years old that didn't count anymore.

Severus was always cursing about how dim-witted the students he had to teach were, and how they had no manners. But the blondes words from before were no different – no they were probably ruder that most of what the students say, and never to a teacher. All the reaction that Severus had given to that line had been a smirk – and if she was mistaken a chuckle before he had been hugged again.

Severus looked happier she realised, happier than she had ever seen his be. Normally he would walk around, his robe flying in the air and a gloomy aura noticeable from the other side of the castle. Now, if she didn't know better she would have said that it was a different person altogether, though she was happy to see him no longer frowning at everything and everyone.

After the revealing episode in the headmasters office, the others taking their masks off after their supposed leader did, they had left the headmaster to his duties; though she knew that he would just be sitting there eating his candy and annoying Fawkes. Truthfully she was glad that the blonde boy – Naruto was it? – had told Dumbledore that they were only allowed to tell the details to her, though she knew that to be a lie as Severus was also in the room with them, though that might just be a whim of their captain who still hadn't let go of Severus even with so many people trying to pull him off.

They were now camped in her office, though it had been modified to fit the larger number of people that now occupied it, though she was wondering where the orange stretch couch had come from. Some of the others had grimace and glared at the preoccupied blonde before taking a seat. Before she had a chance to say anything though the boy let go of Severus with a yelp, hiding himself in the corner of the room while the potions professor tried to straighten himself out.

"Sevvy that was mean." Naruto whined, holding onto his arm which was slightly red from a stinging curse – though it disappeared quickly. Severus just settled himself once more onto the couch and looked pointedly at the blonde who pouted. Minerva glanced at the two, not really understanding what was going on. Just moments before Severus had no problem with the teen hanging off him, but now he was glaring at him coldly while the blonde sulked.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he settled himself onto the couch, all signs of excitable energy gone; just leaving chilled eyes and a stony stare. "I guess we should stop wasting time and get to the point." He sighed when Severus nodded. Minerva glance at the others who while still slightly confused were not as disorientated as she was. Something unnerved her about the sudden shift in the boy's demeanour.

"We were hired to protect this school and its students as well as any guests that will come for the Triwizard Tournament, as well as to signal out any suspicious actions of anyone involved, including students, support and the teachers – especially the newer ones, the headmaster is also one that we were told to keep a close eye on; and if the situation needs it, to remove any threats towards the students, using any means necessary though the more volatile situations that do not need an immediate response will be put through the Auror department and if there is no time for such actions I personally have the authority to take control of the situation." He finished, there was no flourish of his normal voice, the whole speech had been addressed completely in a monotone voice, sounding more like a generated message than a human being.

Silence seeped through the room, though there was nothing awkward about it. Minerva was shocked in the change in the boy, sure he had been slightly annoying with his constant giggling and chattering, as well as his vice grip on their potions professor, though that had been as cute as it was irritating; but no matter how she thought about it his sudden switch was abnormal, though the others did not seem to have any sort of reaction to it.

(This is a line)

Sasuke looked at the blonde in front of him, and felt a flicker of irritation show itself though he crushed it quickly. After they had gone through all the details of what they had to do and what sort of authority they had as the main guardians of the school and its inhabitants through the time that they were to be stationed here, they had gotten down into the more basic details, like how they mix with the students and teachers, as well as where the stay for the time being.

Of course Naruto in all his obnoxious pushiness was once again demanding something unreasonable, though the man involved didn't even so much as flinch when the blonde had bust out with the demand "Noooo, I wanna stay with Sevvy." Leave the fact that it sounded more like something a five year old would say not a 19 year old and that he appeared to be about to have a tantrum on the office floor, with the for-mentioned 'Sevvy' staring in slight expiration and if he wasn't wrong, affection. He had to admit that the man handled the man-child better than most people who knew him. 'Sevvy' broke him out of amused watching of Naruto rolling around on the floor when he reached over and transfigured a bucket full of water over Naruto's head out of the nearby flower vase. Why he didn't just use the vase he didn't know, but it might be because it lacked the dramatic flourish that a wooden bucket did... truthfully Sasuke did not want to know.

The sudden silence was anything but awkward, he could tell that the others were trying their bests not to let their amusement show to the sulking child on the floor. Once again the teacher waved his wand, this time drying Naruto, then he held out his hand to pull him up. Naruto noticing that this was a change to get his revenge grabbed onto his dear 'Sevvy' and once again had no intention of letting go.

"Fine, you can stay with me tonight, I'm sure the castle will provide us another room for you." He looked questioningly at Sasuke, who only nodded his head in consent, oddly feeling like a father giving his daughter away. The thought greatly amused him because only a few years ago it would have been the complete opposite with him being the leaving child, or rather kidnapped child with Naruto as the Parent that was rather furious about someone leading his off the 'good' path. Sasuke wanted that... incident to never repeat itself...ever.

(This is the End Line)

Greetings…again.  
>So here we have an over excitable Naruto, Patient Sevvy and Fatherly-but-creeped out Sasuke, With Minerva uncomprehending of the whole thing. Next we have more; Grumpy Harry and Pervy Draco along with other surprises.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting an Orange Boy

_Chapter Three – Meeting an Orange Boy_

Severus looked at the blonde menace that was making itself at home in his rooms, he was just lucky that Naruto was careful enough not to knock anything over in his bouncing expedition. He had been surprised when he saw his old friend, but time changes people. The switch that had happened in the office was sharper than they had been before but given that he had not seen the other for a very long time it was of no surprise. The last time he had seen the boy had been eerily reminiscent of the first time that he had met the excitable blonde.

(This is a line)

_Severus had been in the middle of working on the last batch of healing potions that the dreadful healer had asked for, when there was a sudden and alarming tune ringing in his head. He quickly recognised that it was the one that he had set with the wards to his personal garden. While the school and bumbling headmaster did supply him with a fair amount of supplies that he needed to make most basic potions, he had his own little area that he had created just outside of his…home, if you could call it that, not that he had any attachment to the rundown shack._

_Quickly waving his hand over the still brewing cauldrons in front of him, stilling the reactions in what he hope wasn't going to be ruined by the time he got back, he headed for the fireplace and flooed, making sure to leave a message for the Old Coot that he would be gone for a while._

_He wasn't exactly worried about who it could have been that had ended up in his garden as there were numerous curses set against anything that was even slightly hostile, no what he was worried about was what he had growing in certain parts, plants that were very delicate and very poisonous. He knew, probably better than most, that even an untrained, unaware wizard child could end up where they were not supposed to be against all odds. He himself had managed to get in wards that needed complex spell to unlock._

_And if it was a child, who was most probably no better than the incompetent brats that he had to teach, then they would most likely end up poking their nosy faces where they don't belong and get poisoned or eaten. Unwanted, he remembered the new Venus Flytrap that he had just planted and was still aggressive to anyone who came near it, sure it had many useful properties but he disliked using up his own stock of healing potions to heal the rather vicious bite marks that it had given his as he had tried to replant it._

_When he arrived, the first thing that he had noticed was the rather alarming dust cloud that was rising from the Devil Snare's location. As he hurried closer he heard something that he faintly recognised as an Asian language, most probably Japanese. By the time he arrived, whoever it had caught had managed to tangle themselves into a ball, leaving a little of what he recognised as orange cloth, seemingly from a jacket if the zipper was any connection. _

_He called out for the trespasser to stay still, and not to wriggle around like a buffoon, which he was quiet sure had been heard if the somewhat muffled affirmative-like sound was any recognition. Surely enough, once the plant had realised that there was no-longer any movement it slowly started untangling itself and once again hiding itself under the soil, waiting to catch the next intruder._

_What had been revealed was nothing more than a child, maybe aged around 14 or 15 years of age with shockingly bright yellow-blonde hair which clashed with the fluorescent orange jump-suit that he was wearing, though it wasn't as blinding as the Headmasters clothing combinations it was getting close._

_Sighing he looked closer at the boy, wondering if he was actually unconscious after the tumble he had with the Snare, but to his surprise and astounded amusement he found the boy awake and perfectly fine, sporting a rather prominent pout on his face and tightly crossed arms. His amusement doubled when the brat opened his mouth to speak._

"_Hey you, you know that you plant is mean right? All I did was walk towards those pretty flowers over there." He said indignantly in heavily accented English, waving a hand towards some of the more poisonous ingredients that he had been growing, one that you should go near unprotected. "There was no need for it to go grabbing me, I didn't do nothin'." _

_Severus sighed, if there was one thing that he distasted it was the use of double negatives, it always made him feel as if he was talking to a five year old. _

_He offered a hand to the boy, and hoisted him up. Moving back to make sure that he dint get anymore dust on him, he watched the boy shake, trying to remove the dust and leaves that his recent tumble had left his with._

"_Now that we're done with that would you mind telling me why you are in my garden?" He asked once the boy had done all he could. He got a rather large grin in response. _

"_Right, let's start from the beginning." The boy said and held out him hand, his grin not faltering the slightest. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto."_

From that point they had developed a rather unusual relationship, which was mostly sarcasm, insults, childish acts and extremely rare incidents of intelligence shown by the younger party, some of which surprised Severus into developing a slight sense of respect towards the idiotic blonde. Not that he would ever show that, the boy had a big enough ego as it was.

(This is a line)

By the time they had reached the castle doors, Draco was too confused and aroused to care anymore, and his pants were making him rather uncomfortable. Once they had disembarked the train, the conversation still remaining frighteningly polite with nary an insult thrown in hours, they had bumped into the little Weslette and her entourage.

At that time he had been certain that he was about to be rejected again, feeling a sharp pain in his chest that he didn't dare show. It would do no good to let them know how much it hurt each time Har–Potter dammit, now is not the time – destroyed any sort of positive development between them, though he was usually influenced by those pathetic hang-on's of his. He had though that he had finally gotten a chance to talk pleasantly with Potter, but he guessed that it had just been his imagination. He should know better by now than to get any hope up, it always burns painfully.

Hearing her call out his name – first name mind you – had made his stomach clench painfully, and he turned to walk away, or he would have if it wasn't for the rather sudden yelp that the Weslette made when her face smashed into the rocks in front of her, obviously breaking her nose. Luckily he had turned quick enough to see Potter hiding his wand again, though he did get a quick silencing glance before Potter called out for one of the Professors to take her to the Infirmary.

Of course the highlight had been when Harry had turned around and pressed a finger to his own lips in a rather childish and hot way of telling him to keep quiet. When Harry removed his finger, he licked the place where it had been absentmindedly…not that it helped Draco's imagination with what he could do with the slick appendage.

He couldn't really remember what had happened after that, but he did know that welcome feast or not, he needed to find a secluded area and fast.

(This is a line)

Harry looked at the bustling hall and winced at the chaos and noise which were not helping his headache in the least, he once again reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose. He still couldn't work out where this pain was coming from, though the area around his scar did hurt more than the rest of his head, but maybe that was normal?

Wincing again as the feast begun, he looked at the tabling in front of him, frowning at the large amounts of food that suddenly appeared in front of him. He did not know who started it, though he could rule out the main suspect of Mrs Wealsy, but at every meal for the last few weeks of school last year, and it was obviously going to continue this year, someone had told the elves to specially fix his food.

Normally he wouldn't have minded, but this was becoming rather extreme, there was a lack of anything resembling unhealthy foods until he was served dessert, and every time he tried to place something on his plate or even eat it directly it disappeared. Now he understood healthy eating was important, but he was also a 15 year old boy…just let him have something every now and then!

As the noise steadily began to rise so did the pounding in his skull, but the weirdest part was that at times when it was most painful he sometimes heard words, as if someone was trying to speak to him. This time it appeared to be saying "_Eat Harry, Just eat!" _

Sighing and giving in he started to eat, ignoring the out of-place cheering that was going on in his head. He just hoped he wasn't going mad.\

(This is the chapter end)

Sorry for the rather small and late update, but I do have some ideas for the next one so it shouldn't be so late.  
>So pervy Draco's back, Harry might be crazy and their first meeting is revealed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 On the Matter of Safety

Hey people, sorry for the late update, it's been quite busy the last month or two and I haven't been able to have much time to myself. God I hate work…

Chapter Four –

The noise bounced off the ceiling, transparent as it may seem. Shikamaru likened it to pig's in a pen just after the scrap had been given, though, with the way some of them were eating, pig's might have more manners. The youngest Weasley boy was one of the worst, and Shikamaru had seen Naruto on a ramen rampage. The type of food that they were eating were also quite odd and looked quite heavy, he didn't think that he could eat the amount that these people do.

When the students had first arrived it had been obvious to all the visitors that there was a large divide between the students and even most teachers. Those in green, Slytherin he assumed, were the most isolated from the rest of the school and kept together in small groups, exactly the same way that herding animals stayed together for protection. It actually disgusted him that there was such an obvious disregard and even hatred directed towards them. These people were in the middle of a war and the only way that they were going to survive was if they worked together.

He had looked into the reason for this in the first place and was quite confused, because one megalomaniac bastard, who happened to come from Slytherin, everyone in that house was considered evil? That was a quite narrow view on people, especially considering that they haven't even done anything yet. Didn't they know that by doing so they cut off any escape routes out of Voldemort's service?

Shaking his head, he looked closer at pink thing that called itself human, he wasn't going to insult Naruto's summoning's by calling her a toad. She was more like a blob that let out sugary venom laced words every now and then. He actually considered Orochimaru more pleasant to talk to, though their personalities were quite similar.

(this is a line)

Severus tried to ignore the noise coming from the insufferable students in front of him. Why couldn't they talk later, preferably in their dorms and just eat their dinner. His bad mood sunk lower as he saw the questioning looks sent his way by Minerva. Of course she wanted to know what had happened last night and damn her curiosity, it had nothing to do with her. Nothing happened last night.

(flashback)

_As soon as they had reached the rooms, Naruto had let go of him and flung himself onto the couch in front of the fire place. After he glared at the fireplace he turned to Severus with pleading eyes. "Come on, Sevvy. Light it up!"_

_Shaking his head, he waved his hand, hearing Naruto cheer when it came alight. The boy was still so easily amused. After removing his outer robe, revealing a white dress shirt and black pants, he seated himself next to the boy. Well he wasn't a boy anymore being almost 20 now, though he still acted like a child. He wasn't that surprised that Naruto was still as energetic as before, he had a feeling that even when he was old and grey, the boy would be bouncing about with energy to spare, and annoying other people._

_He was dragged away from his thoughts by Naruto poking him in the shoulder. He turned and saw a cheeky grin before he was knocked off the couch. Once again the boy was hugging him. He really did wonder what this excess amount of affection was about, though he didn't really mind. It had been too long since he had last seen him. But enough was enough._

"_Get off me. You're heavy and are in need of a shower. You spilt ramen on yourself again, didn't you? Are you really so pathetically clumsy?" It appears that his usual snarkiness wasn't working properly today. It was all this idiots fault._

_He hissed sharply when he felt a hand tighten over his arm, where the dark mark was. Over the years the boy had learnt too much about him, one of those being the truth behind him getting the mark. Even after all these year, he couldn't understand why he trusted the brat so much. _

"_Don't look like that. As I said before, it doesn't bother me. I can't judge you and have no need to. After all I've done worse things than you have." Naruto fell silent after that, a brooding quite falling on the two. Severus rose, pushing the brat back onto the couch, and headed towards his kitchen, shaking off the depressing thoughts. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea for himself and hot chocolate for Naruto, pulling him away from the pensive stare he had been directing towards the fireplace. _

"_Just drink this and go to sleep. It's getting late and we have to deal with the irritating masses tomorrow." And indeed, tomorrow was going to be quite busy as the students began the year. He watched as the boy nodded and took the cup, drowning the drink quickly. Even though the boy had gotten older, he still acted like a child._

_After Naruto had finished and given the cup back, Severus pulled the boy up and pushed him towards the new room that Hogwarts had decided to give them. It was rather small and had nothing more than the necessities – a bed, a desk and a single draw table. Severus felt that it fit the boy perfectly, and Hogwarts like to make her occupants feel comfortable. Though, he had to question the dull orange walls and sky blue roof. The carpet was a nicer colour, black. _

_The colours were disorientating and he wouldn't have been able to live it. Glancing at Naruto confirmed his suspicions. The boy's eyes were glowing demonically and he held a maniacal grin. "Just go to sleep, you can be creepy tomorrow." With one last look at the blonde brat, he left, shutting the door behind him. Through the walls he could hear laughter and he headed to bed shaking his head once more._

_(flashback over)_

He wished Hogwarts didn't cater for the boy's orange obsession. When they had woken up and had breakfast, their bowls and cups had been orange, they were served orange juice, and an orange chair had been added to the living room. The colour was starting to irritate him, and he knew that the 'child' found it quite amusing.

(this is a line)

Dumbledore was confused. Why couldn't he tell the student's that there were highly secretive, probably dangerous people hiding themselves in the halls ceiling? Surely it would be more helpful to the guards if the children knew that they were there and they could tell them if anything happened. When he had brought this up he had been handed another note, this on also from the minister, stating that they were not to be known to the rest of the school until the opening day.

He was also rather pleased at the response given when the Tournament was revealed. Though he did wonder about some of the pure-bloods reactions to the cheerful news, or maybe it was something in the food, after all they did turn a rather amazing shade of white.

The fact that the last few Tournament's had ended with small misfortune for a person or two, might bother some parents, but their children don't have to participate if they don't want too. Adding to the age line, which was mandatory every year, he had also added in a consent line after his office was flooded with howlers. It wouldn't do any good if they thought their children were being bullied in his school by those unlawful Slytherins, after all, he didn't need the school getting that kind of reputation. That would cause a little bit of inconvenience.

The new line did seem to placate them somewhat. He thought it was unnecessary, his school was perfectly calm and no-one did those sorts of things here.

(this is a line)

The news about the Tournament spread outside the school and rumors returned. By the time that the other school were to arrive everyone knew that the reason it hadn't been held in the last few years was because of deaths of numerous students, and most of the school was against actually participating.

Then the other students arrived. Beauxbatons entered the hall like a blue wave, slowly and elegantly swishing against the floor with glittering lights and gold spun webs. The rising and falling of female voice's echoed off the walls. Harry glance at the boys near him and shook his head in amusement. He had heard about the lure that part veela's had, but this was the first time he actually understood the affect that they had. The girl in the middle seemed to garner the most attention. She was rather pretty in her own right, but he wouldn't want to go near her. There was just something frightening about not being able to control his actions or even his own emotions. It actually reminded him of a rather illegal spell, that mind control one. Though he did wonder why there was no effect on him so far, he might just have some sort of resistance or a complete lack of interest in females like most of the females in the room did.

As the song came to an end and the guests sat with the Ravenclaws, there was a loud clashing sound of steel meeting stone and the doors were once again opened, though this time it was aggressive and no high pitched singing. Instead there was the sound of stomping boots and ragged faces. They didn't hold the same appeal as the Beauxbation girls but they were imposing with their large sizes and sour faces.

Harry thought that the contrast between the three schools was quiet disheartening. There were the large, bulky and obviously strong men from Durmstrung, the alluring and enchanting girls in blue, and then there was Hogwarts in all its arrogant and multicolour glory. He knew that the people at Hogwarts always thought themselves the best but it wasn't really true. Sure they have the legend of the Four Founders but a lot had changed over time and they were not up to the same standards anymore. Nor did most of the teachers even attempt. That was the one thing he did like about Snape, who, even though he hated almost everyone, he asked almost impossible things of his classes and expected them to do it.

It was one of the only classes that actively tries to challenge the students, though Snape does get aggravated whenever someone does not fully participate. He did understand the fact that if one was not careful they could do much damage to themselves and others, especially in the level that they were at. Some of Neville's creations – genius as they may or may not be – are not safe enough to be in a class of immature children. Some of those looked rather like they would enjoy eating through the table and people's legs. He just wished the Neville saw it that way and not as a direct attack on him and his supposed inability to do anything right.

He was never going to admit that to Snape though, he really didn't need that held over his head as well as everything else.

(this is a line)

Naruto twitched when the doors slammed open again after the girls, though he didn't like the effect they had, even if it was dulled. He was thankful to the tolerance training that he had been forced through, even if he had been cursing his teacher to hell at the time. Mind control was always something that he was going to despise, no matter what people used it for. He had enough of that when he was younger and under Anko's care. That lady knew what she was doing and there was a reason people feared her in general. She was crazy, and that made her scary enough for him.

He looked closely at the headmaster of the newest school. There was a story there, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a happy one. He saw a flinch and turned to see Severus glaring at him. Ahh, so he was one of those people. He winced and pulled back his nails, licking the blood from his hand. He ignored the stare that was burning into his back, and started memorising the faces of the guests.

He couldn't understand why the Bumblebee was even holding this tournament. He had watched over the last few weeks as students reacted to the news. It had started okay, though once they understood what it actually meant; there were more than a few unkind words about the headmaster. The students couldn't understand why it was happening, especially with the large death toll. The first time he had seen one of those flying red letters he had been rather confused, and after the first hundred or so, he no-longer even found it amusing. There was more to this than just parents wanting to protect their children.

He had thought it might be a political thing, but the fact that even the Ministry did not want it to go on meant that the only one who would even gain from this tournament was the person who had instigated it. It obviously held an important piece in whatever chess game the headmaster was playing. He would love to know who he was playing against, because someone who plays chess just for its manipulative entertainment was dangerous. At least if there was an enemy that he was competing against then they may be able to foresee the next few moves, which would make their jobs a hell of a lot easier.

The din settled as Dumbledore welcomed the new visitors, Naruto successfully ignoring whatever it was that the man was saying to marvel at the way that the three schools mixed. He shook his head and sighed once he heard that Quiddich was cancelled, their obsession with that sport was not healthy, nor were the injury's generally received in playing it. It was lucky that they could repair and regrown bones otherwise there would be many people who wouldn't ever be able to do the things they do, especially not with a broken back. Though what they were replacing it with was probably even more dangerous. He just hoped now one died on their watch.

(end)

Sorry for how long it has taken to update this story, school has been rather hectic and the fact is that in a few months I will no longer even need to attend. But that's for another time.

Any questions, complaints and even just anything to say, ask through a review and if I feel like it I will try to respond in the nest update.

Crimsonpheonix272 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 True Friendship or Not?

Chapter Five – True Friendship or Not

Harry was happy to leave as soon as dinner had finished. After being dismissed he hurried out of the hall, avoiding Ron and Hermione to the best of his ability. In the weeks that have passed since the beginning of school, the three of them quickly split. He didn't know if it was when he had begun questioning the reasons presented by the two but once it had started there was no way to stop it.

In the beginning he had thought they were getting together and just hadn't told him yet. Maybe it was a snogging session in a conclave here and there, coming back with a cheery grin and excluding happiness. That had been before he saw others congratulating them on their relationship, knowing of their new relationship that he had understood. They weren't trying to hide it; they just hadn't found him important enough to tell. Not important after three years of friendship and death threats.

When he had asked, though it had taken a while to build up the confidence, after all he hadn't wanted to hurt their relationship after their arguments over the definition of Dark and Evil and where exactly people or animals fit. They still didn't agree.

But there had been no need to worry; after all how could you break a relationship when there wasn't one to actually break? Apparently their friendship held was of no importance. They were just as close to others as they were to him, maybe even closer. The only difference was that he kept putting them in danger and Ron's sister, Ginny, had a crush on him.

Maybe that had played part in his avoidance of them? After all Ron had been passing on information to Ginny, telling her secrets and things she had no need knowing. That constant breaking of trust, one that had been going on for a while, and the fact that Ron hadn't seen anything wrong with it. To him, if Ginny was to get with the saviour of the wizarding world, all the better for his family.

The Saviour, not Harry, never Harry. He probably should have known that earlier than this. After all the first thing Ron had asked when they had met was if he was Harry Potter and if he could see the scar. Hermione wasn't that much better, she had read all the stories written about him, and it did not matter if they were true or not. She had created an image of what Harry Potter was like and every time he went even the slightest outside what she thought was right, she snapped. Viciously, and without care to what he thought. '_The Saviour shouldn't be condoning slavery. That's what it is, that poor elf hadn't deserved that for obeying her '_master'_. Who even uses those words even more, it's barbaric!' _Her voice had been sharp and when someone had pointed out that Elves liked living that way and were allowed to leave whenever they wanted, they had had to go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure their nose wasn't broken.

Telling Ron that he had no interest in his sister hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be. He believed it would have been accepted, but no, he had been pushy. It had come down to him admitting that he was probably more interested in males for Ron to even change the subject. Not that it had been a good change, not if the disgust he had seen on their faces was any indication.

He had left the room after that, not wanting to have that discussion when he was about to fall asleep and had no control over his tongue. There would have been a few choice words that he wouldn't haven't been able to take back and would have destroyed their friendship more. He had known that Ron was against things that didn't quite fit his view on the world. After Professor Lupin had been outed, Ron couldn't even stand being the same room as him.

Hermione had followed Ron's lead, eventually considering everything even slightly dangerous as evil and needs to be removed for personal safety. She didn't think of anyone more intelligent than her and as such everyone else was wrong. The teachers in general didn't stop her form thinking in such ways and now it was impossible to change her way of thinking.

And so he hurried from the hall and those inquisitive or disgusted stares. He hadn't spoken to anyone in a long while, and even though it was slightly uncomfortable he was learning more than he used to. No longer was he able to copy off Hermione or get told the answers, so it was all his own work. Nor was he sitting next to them in class, so no distractions. Snape hadn't said anything, though the eyebrow raising held many meanings.

(this is a line)

Draco watched Potter leave the hall, alone, missing the last few words of babble coming from the guests. Lately, Potter had managed to flitter into every passing thought, even now as he was talking to a star seeker. He wondered why Potter had rushed from the hall so fast, and without the usual following. Glancing around him, noted the empty plates, and excused himself from his table. Potter was most likely heading towards the library.

Since the beginning of term, Potter had been going there more often than in the last 3 years. Add the fact that he was always by himself and it was obvious that the Golden trio wasn't so highly numbered any more. Not that he was worried. But he now had a chance speak without the weasel changing his words. He had always interpreted his words as vicious - not that some of them weren't - but not everything said was meant to be an insult, well not at Potter anyway, Weasley deserved it more often than not.

He scanned the tables, noting that only he and Potter were here – even the Librarian was occupied by what looked like sheeted paper. Well if he wasn't in the main room, there was only one other place worth going to, the Restricted Section, though he didn't know who would give the scarhead admittance into there. He, of course, had one from Professor Snape and was allowed in whenever he so wished.

Potter was leaning up against one of the darker bookshelves, eyes focused intently. He hadn't noticed him just yet so Draco watched, watched Harry curl around the book, muttering under his breath in Latin. Draco shook his head and sat down beside him, leaning his head against the dusty books and listened. It was comforting and eventuality he nodded off.

He was woken by a voice whispering in his ear, which was much more pleasant than it should have been. He tried to huddle closer to the familiar voice and warmth but was put off by the shoulder shaking, giggling resounded in his ears.

"Shut up, Idiot." He muttered, slapping the shoulder. "Need sleep."

The shoulder stilled, a hand ruffling his hair with a few more giggles, then stilling. "Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep." Draco huffed and did just that.

(this is a line)

When the two boys had left the hall in such a hurry and one right after the other, Naruto knew that something was off. In the notes given to them, the relationship was anything but friendly and they had been warned about possible violence between the two. So, it was all in good reason to follow them, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was intruding when it became obvious that nothing of the sort was going to happen.

Their relationship that was built on taunts that boarded on teasing and pushing each other. It resembled Sasuke and his relationship, though there was something more in the way that they looked at each other. That something was making him feel rather uncomfortable and like a third wheel even though they didn't know that he was there. It made him want to hide behind Severus in shame. Some things were meant to be private and this was one of them.

Giving them another look he decided to leave them be, after all they weren't doing anything harmful. Removing himself from the rooms ceiling, he returned to the almost empty Hall. Waiting for the few straggling students to pass, he headed to the still occupied teachers table. Taking a seat in the chair Severus transfigured for him, he watched the others hush in surprise while he adjusted his mask.

"This is Frog, sent by the Ministry as security for the Tournament." Dumbledore waved towards him which settled most of them, Drumstrung's headmaster Karakroff was an exception. He angrily rose, slamming his hands onto the table. "How dare they! We're capable enough to look after our own schools. It's disrespectful and will not be tolerated!" He reached threating towards Naruto who leaned back out of range. He snarled again and reached for his wand.

"Sit down." A cold voice snapped and a warm feeling filled Naruto's chest. Severus.

(this is a line)

When he saw Karakroff reaching for his wand, he knew it had gone too far. Even if the Ministry was taking their competence into question, there was no reason to threaten the help. When Severus had first heard about the Tournament he knew that the Ministry wouldn't let it be. There were too many variables that could go wrong and they weren't taking any chances after the incident with the mutts.

But no matter how indignant they were, no-one should threaten Naruto just because he was there. No-one should threaten Naruto anyway, not when he could remove them with very little effort. He had seen what happened to people who annoyed him and never wanted to see him angry.

"Sit Down." He tried to force Karakroff's submission, but it just made him turn to him instead. He had the wand pointed at him one second and it was clattering to the table the next, released when Naruto twisted Karakroff's hand.

"That would be a very bad idea." The voice chilled the air, though Severus' goose bumps weren't only from that but he wasn't going to look any deeper into that. He found it interesting how easily people underestimated Naruto. The blond hair and small frame made him seem delicate and unassuming. Even with the frog mask, which wasn't very intimidating in the first place, hadn't made him appear any more threatening than a child. People were mistaken, children were dangerous.

A smile almost broke his face as he watched the others reactions. The speed of Naruto's movement too fast for untrained eyes to see, so when Karakroff's head was slammed into the table with his hand twisted behind him. Naruto's mask was inches away from his ear, sharp growling rumbling throughout the table. "I wouldn't try that again, it might get messy next time. I don't want to make the elves work harder; they have enough to do as it is. Understand?" It was little more than a grumble, but dragons rarely roared as when they squished you. Severus thought the school motto fit this situation quite well. '_Never tickle a sleeping dragon._' Indeed.

They watched Karakroff grind his face into the table as he nodded, shaking visible in his shoulders. He would be wary now not to antagonise the petite blond, Severus thought with proud satisfaction. He always enjoyed it when people realised how dangerous Naruto could be.

His thoughts were disrupted by a sound coming from the once closed hall doors. Draco and Potter had just seen the last few seconds, though they were the most damning. It would be impossible to hide the existence of their secret guards from the curious children. Sighing and rubbing his nose in frustration, he ignored the fact that they were together and apparently on friendly grounds, and patted Naruto on the head.

"That's enough brat, no need to remove the few brain cells that he does have." He drawled, pushing slightly on the blonds shoulder and Naruto finally moved. Bouncing away and leant against him eyeing the other people in the room, which left everyone twitching at the personality difference shown.

Severus tapped the boy gently when he started giggling at the silence created; Naruto's mood swings were amusing when they weren't directed at him. They could be quite creepy though.

(end)

Sorry, I have been busy with my last year of School, and as such haven't had the time or patience to write anything not demanded by my teachers, the evil people they are. Only got two months till I'm free for a while, though I think I'm supposed to be studying then...

I don't know if I have kept them in character so do tell me if they're not. I don't really have an extended idea for the plot though I am trying to keep in alone the same timeline as the original.

Crimsonpheonix271 signing off.


End file.
